


come away with me.

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Casual Sex, Escape Attempts, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Farm Slaves, Fluff, Freedom, Hook-Ups to Happily Ever After, Love, Love Story, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sex, Slave Gabriel, Slave Sam, Slavery, Starting on the bottom, Violence, Working Up in the World, fighting for rights, pleasure slaves, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story between two young men and the concept of freedom that seems in grasp for one and hopelessly out of reach for the other. A story that shows love transcends status and the inability to see a better future even when it is right there in front of you.</p><p>A love story between two men that have to fight against all odds for not only their freedom, but for their love as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We could run away." Sam said as he always did after their secret hook-up. Now Gabriel would offer his usual reason as to why. They both knew the risk was great, whether it was sneaking off to see each other, running away, or even just talking about running away. "This is no way to live." Gabriel was oddly quiet, offering Sam none of his usual excuses as they fixed their clothes and hair. Gabriel was an entertainment slave, like the kind that told stupid jokes or did funny stunts or played an instrument until the guests wanted more sensual entertainment. Gabriel was the jester; Sam was the pleasure slave, but Gabriel didn't know that. Gabriel just thought Sam was a field hand, and Sam didn't want to inform him otherwise. He didn't want their casual relationship to change.

"Okay." Gabriel shifted from one foot to the other. His eyes were on the ground, on the blues and greens of grass shifting in the wind. "You have a plan?"

"You sure? I know you have family here."

"Don't pretend you know me just because you fucking me." Gabriel smiled. Sam grinned: Gabriel smiles were rare. The entertainment slave had been having a rougher time lately. Gabriel was worried that his designation was going to be changed to pleasure slave; the master had already had a couple of the pleasure slaves fuck him as entertainment. The arts were dead in Gabriel's opinion.

"I still know you have family here."

"You checking up on me?"

"Knowledge is power." Sam shrugged. "Research is all I have in this lousy place. And this with you, whatever this is."

"Yea, yea. Look, they killed my brother, okay? A few nights ago for no reason. I can't stick around here. They looking to fuck me up; they want to make me a pleasure slave." Gabriel bit his lip; Sam had never heard him talk so much. "I can't be a pleasure slave, Sam. I won't survive it. Sex with a hot guy..." He gave Sam a once over, "hell yea, but getting raped whenever one of them pops a boner." Gabriel shuddered. "It'd kill me. You're lucky you don't know anything about that. The fields sound heavenly compared to the house."

"Ha, yea. Sounds it." Sam leaned forward. "We should head back. We can meet up tonight in the stable?"

"What time?"

"After the masters go to bed, so late. We'll make a plan then."

"Okay." Gabriel turned to go, bare feet, pressing down the grass.

"And Gabriel?" 

"Sam."

"Don't say anything to anyone."

"Duh."

Sam wasn't at the stables that night. Gabriel would know. He fell asleep waiting for Sam, waking up at the rooster's crow. He scrambled to get to his quarters before anyone saw him outside where he was supposed to be. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the stream where the slaves washed up. He had a little time before he taught the masters' little ones how to play piano. Sam was not getting any today, whenever he did show up. Deep down inside, Gabriel was worried. What if the masters found Sam out? They would kill him.

Gabriel knew better than to ask the other slaves at the river where Sam was. He knew better than to act like he cared. Sam was the best thing that had happened to Gabriel on this lousy farm. So after the lesson, which was awful and short as usual, Gabriel sneaked down to the fields, but there was no sign of Sam down there either. "Shit." Gabriel was worried now, but he had to head to another farm and go teach the kids over there. Thankfully, the fields were on the way, and Gabriel didn't attract any attention as he made his way over the muddy path.

"Gabe! Gabe! Gabe!" These kids actually liked him as opposed to his master's kids. Gabriel wished that this family would buy him sometimes, but they were content to rent him out on a weekly basis. Honestly, Gabriel didn't know why his masters kept him. He was pretty replaceable; he wasn't that good at playing any instrument. Expendable. Cheap. Pushover.

"Hey, kiddos." Gabriel ruffled their hair and nodded to their mother who was watching from the porch. "Ready to learn?" He washed his feet off in the small tub provided. Muddy paths were no reason to sully the inside of a master's house.

"Yea!" This was the best part of Gabriel's week. Time with Sam was a close second. Sam made Gabriel feel like he was worth something which was dangerous for such a worthless slave. 

Soon, Gabriel was headed back to the plantation. The sky was getting dark: rain was coming. Gabriel was almost glad they didn't make a run for it. The weather was looking bad. His shack wasn't much, but it was better than being in the woods in a storm. God, Gabriel hoped Sam was okay.

"Gabriel!" He jerked to a stop when a master appeared out of the underbrush.

"Yessir?"

"Are you finished with lessons for the week?" Gabriel bobbed his head in response.

"Yessir."

"Good. Now clean up, change your pants and put on a shirt. You're playing for dinner tonight."

"Yessir." The master nodded at him and headed up towards the house. Master Gadreel was usually fair, but he could also strike without warning. Abner and Kevin had been proof of that. He was the master's older son and had a family of his own even though they all stayed in the house with his parents. Too many masters on one farm for Gabriel's liking.

Gabriel went straight to the river, knowing that no one would be there at this time of day. House slaves were already cleaned and field slaves wouldn't be washing up until after dark. Gabriel found his raggedy towel already dry on the line by the river and shed his clothes, wrapping the towel around his body. He made his way to the riverbank, dropping his towel before wading in up to his knees.

He shivered as he dipped in lower, washing away the dirty traces of the day. His sharp ears caught the sound of something crashing in the underbrush and so he lowered himself up to his neck, ducking below the bank to try to protect himself. He wasn't expecting Sam, visibly upset, to charge into the water and start scrubbing himself to the point of drawing blood. He splashed closer and Sam whirled around, eyes red and puffy. Gabriel scanned what he could of Sam, checking for injuries, but other than angry, red rings around Sam's wrists, nothing.

"Gabriel." Sam lowered his arms, deflating as he recognized the other slave. "I am so sorry about last night. I tried to be there, I tried as hard as I could." He hung his head. "I would have rather been there with you than anywhere else, believe me."

"What did you get tied up somewhere?" Gabriel joked. He felt bad when Sam nodded, his face pale. "Hey, are you okay?" It was a tentative touch on Sam's shoulder but it was more than Gabriel usually allowed himself. He didn't let Sam know how he felt, but that little touch made Sam wrap his arms around Gabriel, holding him like he was going to be torn away.

"Master's selling me."

"No!" Gabriel bit off his own cry into Sam's shoulder. He couldn't. He couldn't lose Sam too.

"That's where I was last night. He gave me to the master of the farm over to 'test out.' Sam shuddered. "I feel so dirty."

"Wait, like a pleasure slave?" Gabriel peered up at the taller slave. "Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry." Gabriel returned the hug with gusto since they were still touching. He needed Sam to be okay. He needed Sam to stay.

"He's taking me back to his farm after dinner."

"Let's run away now." Gabriel leaned in against Sam, desperate to keep him even if they were caught and killed for it. "I'm not losing you too."

"That's sweet." Gabriel jumped when Sam kissed him. They didn't usually kiss during their hook-ups, so this was counting as one of Gabriel's first, real kisses. "We're not prepared though; we have no plan. I don't know the layout of the land." There was space between them, water rippling as it made its way downstream.

"I know how to get to the surrounding farms and town. If we get to town, we might get to sneak on a boat or barter a passage across." Sam was staring at him. "What?"

"I see why they keep you around: you're tricky and smart."

"You're already fucking me." Gabriel bumped into Sam playfully, giving him one of those rare smiles. 

"I mean it."

"I know." Gabriel glanced over at him. "Let's do it, Sam. Let's go. We have a few minutes, well, I do before I'm needed anywhere. It's not much, but we have a shot."

"What about dogs?"

"Stick to rivers." Gabriel gestured to the water that was already up to Sam's waist. "Storm's coming. Let's go."

"Fuck. Okay." Gabriel gathered his clothes up and wrapped them in the towel. He kept the dry things on his back, but Sam took them and carried them on his shoulder instead. "I'm taller." Sam smirked. Gabriel shook his head, but led the way instead, wading upstream. It would bring them a little too close to the barn for his liking, but it was the last direction any of the masters would check. It would buy them a little more time, a little more distance.

There was nothing glamorous about running away. Gabriel's heart felt like it would pound out of his chest; he was sure the masters could hear his heartbeat from the house. Gabriel felt like he was going cry right there, but no, he'd save his tears for after they killed him. Sam was quiet, a constant shadow over Gabriel's right shoulder. Gabriel knew because he kept checking. Sam offered him a small smile as they slid past the barn and into the woods. 

"We'll stay in the river as long as we can, but we'll have to cut across some fields to get to town quickly. Thankfully, they belong to farms that don't talk with the masters of our farm. Well, it's not our farm anymore."

"You already sound free." Sam said somewhat begrudgingly.

"We are free." Gabriel replied. "We were free the moment we decided we were." Sam just shook his head in response, but Gabriel didn't see. He was too determined. Now that he was on board with the plan, he was ready to see it through. He would get away this time. He would be legally free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that each chapter is going to be a different step in their journey, just to move things along at a steady place. Thank you so much for the feedback and for coming along for this ride.

Sam thought that escaping had been a little too easy, but he knew better than to voice that thought aloud until they found passage on a cruise ship, leaving for another port. Sam had never left these shores; he had lived here all his life, but he followed Gabriel up the gangplank and into the hold of the ship where they were hidden after inspection.

"This is too easy." Gabriel glanced over, picking up on Sam's apprehension.

"It'll get harder before we make it." 

"That's a little cryptic."

"There's a reason I never said yes until now." Gabriel shook his head. "I don't want to lose you too. I'm willing to risk everything if it means we stay together."

"We're just fucking." Sam trailed off, staring at his feet. Gabriel's towel was wrapped around his waist, giving him enough modesty to not attract too much attention. As if he couldn't attract attention. A lot of people had ogled him as they made their way to the docks, too many people. Sam felt bad for what he had just said. He got fucked a lot, enough to know that what he had with Gabriel was different. 

"This was your idea, Sam. If you didn't want to run away with me, why did you ask?" Gabriel crossed his arms and turned away. He was angry. He was hurt. Gabriel decided to focus on the present for the time being. Getting out of the country was the hardest part. Passage across the sea that separated them from the closest country was usually the highest cost. He knew how to haggle and he knew how to pay. He just had to figure out how to protect Sam even though he felt like throwing the nearest crate as that caveman's head.

"That's not what I meant." Sam heaved a sharp sigh in his traveling companion's direction. "Of course, you mean something to me. I just don't know what. This is all so fucking new. I don't know what to think."

"Well, brace yourself, kiddo, because it's gonna get a whole lot fucking worse." Gabriel said quietly as a group of men walked in.

"The ship's moving, time to pay up, slaves." One of the men in front grinned over at them. "I call dibs on the little one." Sam's stomach dropped. He knew the look that man was giving Gabriel. How many times had he seen it on master after master's faces when they advanced on him? Pure predator, from eyes to hands to cock. Sam felt like he couldn't move, frozen, as Gabriel got up and shrugged his clothes off like it wasn't a problem. The issue was that Sam knew it was a problem. 

It was a punch to the gut when Sam realized Gabriel was covering for him too. It was all over an hour later, everyone leaving satisfied. Gabriel was curled up on the floor, dirty, bleeding. Sam expected tears in his eyes, but only saw fire and determination as Gabriel picked himself off the floor and limped back over to his spot. He didn't look at Sam as he pulled his tattered clothes back on. He couldn't look at Sam who couldn't stop staring.

"You didn't have to do that." Sam croaked. Gabriel just turned away, hiding his face in his arms, as he laid down on the floor. 

"Get some rest. We start work tomorrow." He was asleep within minutes as the sound of the engines lulled him to sleep, that and the awful experience he has just endured. Sam, Sam wasn't sleeping, not yet anyway. He was still too horrified by what he had seen.

It was cold in the hold, cold enough to have Sam move over into Gabriel's space. Sam tapped Gabriel's arm, intent on asking first. "C'mere." Gabriel mumbled before Sam could ask. "We've made it this far. We can do this." Sam lay down behind his friend of sorts, wrapping his arms around him. He wanted to keep Gabriel safe and warm, it was the least he could do. 

They lay like that for a few minutes before Sam worked up the courage to ask what was on his mind.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel wasn't back to sleep, not yet, because he stiffened and then relaxed. "I just remember what you told me back at the house about not wanting to be a pleasure slave."

"Prostituting myself out is a little different than a master prostituting me out, but yea, same concept, I know." He turned to face Sam. "So no, Sam, I'm not okay, not in the slightest. But I can cry when I'm dead. I need to be free. No price is too high for my freedom." 

"I don't know how you can feel so strongly about this after being gang banged."

"I didn't know field hands knew what that was."

"We have sex out there too." Sam stiffened. 

"You gonna be real with me or am I gonna have to be real with you?"

"We're gonna go to bed and argue after you've gotten some sleep." Sam said as bossily as he could. Gabriel sighed in his arms, curling back up against him.

"You're right." Sam felt Gabriel's smile against his bare chest. He loved he could make the shorter man smile even when there wasn't much to smile about. "I like it when you get all master on me." Sam bit his tongue. Gabriel didn't need to know Sam's doubts about this trip. Sam didn't think Gabriel getting raped was worth the price of freedom. Sam didn't think he could be anything like a master.

"And you gonna stop taking all the heat." Sam squeezed Gabriel ever so slightly. "If we're doing this, you gotta let me protect you from time to time."

"Got it." Gabriel was starting to drift off to sleep, so Sam let him. This time, Sam fell asleep soon after, much more at peace now that he was taking care of Gabriel in some small way. If only he was a free man, he could do so much more.

The next morning found them in borrowed uniforms, working various jobs that the crew would rather not do. Sam found some jobs disgusting, but still always better than his job on the farm. Sam would rather clean bathrooms and wash dishes than bend over for the masters and be exchanged for nearly nothing between farms. Sam was glad to be out of the house. Even if it ended up for just a little bit before they were caught and impaired or killed. 

But to Sam's surprise, their voyage ended a few days later and they were placed on safe shores as now free men. Gabriel was elated. He found them some clothes and food from a homeless shelter before he found them a ride to a city further inland, in case any bounty hunters tried to follow. 

"It's a rookie mistake to settle in the first city you land in." Gabriel informed Sam as they huddled together on the back of a farmer's truck. Hay picked at them, but nothing could dampen Gabriel's spirits as he whispered in Sam's ear. "The bounty hunters don't usually go past the port cities. It's too expensive for them to travel inland." Sam was afraid to ask how much it would cost them to stay on the farmer's truck. It turned out that Gabriel had offered a blow job. Sam decided he would be the one to give it. Gabe refused, but he didn't have a say in the matter. Sam had more experience even if Gabriel didn't know that. 

A few more days of travel, mostly on foot, found them in a factory town near the border of yet another country. "We'll settle here for now, work out way up in the world. These factories are always looking for workers."

"What are they making?"

"Does it matter?" Gabriel laughed. He was a changed man the further they traveled from the farm. Sam wondered how much he really knew of the man. He wondered if Gabriel would leave him. Sam knew he wouldn't have gotten as far as he did if it wasn't for Gabriel. So he made sure to instigate some good, steamy sex between them. Of course, it was in the forest where the city folk couldn't see, not too far from the river they washed up in. Sam left his mark on Gabriel, biting down on his shoulder as they came. This was all they had, other than what few clothes they wore on their back.

"How do you know so much about the world?" Sam asked as they lay near the edge of the woods, staring up at the stars. Sam was comforted that some of the constellations were the same. It was nice to have familiar faces looking down at him. Gabriel sucked in a breath, causing Sam to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"This isn't the first time I've run away." Gabriel confessed, keeping his golden eyes fixed on the stars. "I was caught each time before I could make it. If we get to the capital, we can be proclaimed free men. I'm gonna make it this time. We both are."

"That's why you'd always tell me no." Sam pieced all those refusals together.

"I wasn't ready to try again. Part of me had given up on ever being free. Then..."

"Then they killed your brother." Sam finished.

"He ran away without me. Didn't make it. The dogs got him, master hung him." Gabriel closed his eyes, trying to forget waking up to a dead brother hanging on the tree outside their shack. "I got nothing left to lose."

"Your life?"

"It ain't worth much like this." Gabriel whispered. "But I'll show them. I'll be someone. I'll be important. I'll be worth something some day."

"You're worth something to me now." Sam whispered back without thinking. He glanced over to see that he had Gabriel's full attention now. 

"You're sweet." Sam could see the tears in Gabriel's eyes. He knew better than Gabriel that sweet things were hard to come by in a slave's life. Sam was so glad they had found something in each other, even if it had been a bitter beginning. Sam swallowed hard before getting up and leaning over, giving Gabriel a kiss. One kiss turned to two and more, clothes being re-shed under the moon and stars.


End file.
